


Distant Sun

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, I'm just going to use this from now on, Rated T for a bit of violence, WoD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carmilla, you know she is not going to get out of this. It’s too late to just ghoul her - ” A vicious snarl cut her off, Carmilla’s eyes flying to her own, bared teeth letting the older woman know exactly what Carmilla’s opinion of that possibility was.<br/>Matska spoke in as calm a voice as she could manage. “Alright, that doesn’t matter anymore; it is not an option now. There’s only one way out of this, Kitty, and we don’t have much time,” that faint beat was slowing even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Sun

**Author's Note:**

> At the end there's a glossary for some WoD terms guys, if you need it. This is more based on World of Darkness then a true crossover, since I pretty much have to ignore some rules to fit better with the Carmilla universe.   
> Shout out to Melime for reading this, and to explosionshark for listening to all these crazy ideas and helping me out with editing.

The smell of blood was heavy in the air, invading the senses and clouding thought. Matska was old and had walked many battlefields in her time, still the scent of carnage, so concentrated inside the house, made her mouth water and the Beast inside raise its ravenous head. She shook herself, she was well fed and not threatened, the thing could go back to its slumber inside her soul. The ventrue focused on her sister’s scent, coming from the living room. The moment she did, another scent came with it, too sweet and too bloody now. She shook her head again.

Walking inside the room, side stepping bits and pieces of people strew around, she found her sister. Fangs out, eyes slited and red, claws sharp and the Beast close to the surface, far too close. Cradled in her arms, the human girl she had apparently fallen in love with, unconscious and bleeding from too many wounds. Red tears running down Carmilla’s face, her wrist bitten open and slipping precious vitae into the floor. She was whispering into the human’s hair, too low and voice too rough to understand.

Matska approached them cautiously. Carmilla was almost a millennium younger than her, but she was always closer to her Beast, and it did not look like she was in control of it now. Judging by all the dead creatures around, it had only one priority in mind: To keep the human girl safe. Slow movements it was. If Carmilla came at her right now, Mattie would need to defend herself, and she did not think the gangrel would stop attacking until she simply could not anymore.

As much as it irked Matska to admit, the girl had grown on her, much like all the fungus around campus. She was headstrong and adamant about her beliefs, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. It was a shame those goals were so simplistic, such as the whole saving people nonsense, otherwise all that determination was certainly commendable, especially to a ventrue’s eyes. And she might even admit to seeing what had Carmilla so entranced with the human, fiery and compassionate as she was. It was certainly a waste of potential, to have her bleeding on the floor like that.

She reached them, with no immediate reaction from her grieving sister, she crouched down by the pair, focusing her hearing on Laura, searching for a heartbeat. It was still there, but fading too fast. Matska’s eyes rose to Carmilla, looking more broken then she had seen her in years, lost and indecisive. Mattie took a deep breath, unnecessary as it was, and spoke.

“Carmilla, you know she is not going to get out of this. It’s too late to just ghoul her - ” A vicious snarl cut her off, Carmilla’s eyes flying to her own, bared teeth letting the older woman know exactly what Carmilla’s opinion of that possibility was.

Matska spoke in as calm a voice as she could manage. “Alright, that doesn’t matter anymore; it is not an option now. There’s only one way out of this, Kitty, and we don’t have much time,” that faint beat was slowing even more.

The sound her little sister made was heartbreaking, a wretched sob tearing out of her throat as if by force. “I can’t, I can’t, we haven’t talked about this yet, and how could I do this to her Mattie? We are cursed, doomed beyond any salvation, I can’t do this to her,” her words came tumbling one after the other, barely making sense.

It was at that point Matska really looked at her sister, saw the Beast churning ever closer to the surface, and realized that this would break Carmilla. There would be no coming back from losing Laura. If the girl died now, her sister would be lost. She had no doubt the gangrel would take to her animal form, get lost in the woods and never take human skin or conscience again. Mattie cursed under her breath, she knew Carmilla was serious over this relationship, but if she had understood how much the little human really meant, she would have guarded the girl herself.

There was another option, and if the situation was not so dire, Mattie would have laughed. As it was, she only made a small cut on one wrist, extending her other arm towards Laura.

“Then give her to me Carmilla,” her sister’s eyes shined again, challenge clear in them. After an agonizing second, the still human half in her looked back at Mattie.

“I told you, I can’t damn her like this,” Matska shook her head. “You won’t, hand her over Kitty. She can continue to hate me for eternity, but I won’t let you lose her.”

And damn it all, she actually meant every word of that. ‘What the hell is it about this girl that inspires such acts of selfless behavior in vampires?’ Again, in another situation, it would have been funny.

Carmilla looked like she was being teared in two, but there was no time left to waste. With another sob and whispered apologies, she let Mattie hold Laura, letting her eyes fall to the floor. Her shoulders dropped in a mixture of guilt and hope. Laura would see another day, whatever the cost.

Matska wasted no time, sinking her teeth into the soft neck, draining what was left of Laura’s life, before quickly bringing her bleeding wrist to Laura’s mouth, allowing a few precious drops of Vitae to fall there. It had been at least three centuries since she turned someone, her youngest childer had been older then Mircalla. Apprehension went through her for a moment. Sometimes people never woke up from this, simply staying dead as they should. Cursed or not, it was the first time in years Matska prayed, begging this one Embrace would be successful.

She handed Laura back to her sister, who immediately cradled her close to her chest, before standing up. Laura Hollis would awake, and when she did, she would be ravenous. If nothing else, Mattie was a decent enough sire. Carmilla called to her as she was leaving.

“Get the blood bags, she won’t want to feed from people,” Matska stopped and rolled her eyes. Truly wonderful, her first childe in centuries would be the vampire equivalent of a vegan. Well, no need to cause more harm than necessary, she supposed. Easier for the neonate to deal with a bag than with a squirming human.

The gangrel was on her feet, carrying the body of her mate with no trouble. As they passed the door to the outside, she indicated another house, one actually used to house visiting professors, further down the Campus. Not waking up to a bloodbath would probably help the girl along too.

As Mattie approached the infirmary building, she took out her cellphone. Best to make sure her new childe’s friends were still breathing. “Colin, go find the group of gingers and the two Zeta idiots, no I want them alive and mostly unharmed. Use tranquilizers if necessary,” there, more proof of good intentions and all that crap.

Taking a good number of blood bags with her, the Lady passed through the big chasm were the anglerfish god lay dormant. Whatever those cultists failed to do, it seemed to put the thing into a kind of stasis. Matska rolled her eyes, annoyed. Hopefully, when the giant sushi course woke again, they would all be deeply in torpor somewhere far from the frozen wasteland that was Styria. Let it be someone else’s problem for once.

When inside the house, she stopped to store most of the blood bags into the freezer, taking some to the microwave to warn them to the appropriate temperature. Her sister had taken Laura to the basement; a logical choice, but more than likely made by instinct. She hoped when the girl awoke, Carmilla would get more of a grip on herself.

As she waited for the blood to heat, Matska started to analyze the situation their little group was in. Most of the younger vampires had been killed with Mamam, the older bunch were more mad than not, with very little adaptation to modern times being seem among them. Of a sane mind and with even a relative grasp of this new world’s technology, Matska now counted herself as in charge of the situation. Their problem here was luckily dealt with, for the time being. But they had to close up Silas itself, giant Masquerade breach it was. How did Mamam even manage to open this place? Surely the Prince of Vienna would have put a stop to this insane plan? Whatever the case may have been, the school needed to not exist anymore.

Most of the student body had been killed by the cult, which itself now decorated the walls, floor and ceiling of the Dean’s apartment. Vordenburg should have though very carefully before attacking Laura with that sad bunch as backup. There wasn’t much that could stop a frenzied elder gangrel, humans and an old fool were not one of them. So that part of the problem was done. All who still lived where not human to start with, and thus had as much of an interest to keep this mess under wraps as she had. Good.

Dynamite the place, take her sister and the girl for a much needed vacation in sunny Morocco, teach the childe how to be a vampire and them just keep biding her time to make her coup for Rabat’s princedom. Who knows, maybe Laura could even help with that. Matska smiled at that though, she may have picked a good one after all. From the little broadcasts they made, Laura appeared to have a very good grasp in the technology and information of this time, with a drive to keep up with those. Hopefully that would survive the Embrace, a willingness to learn could be a powerful advantage among Kindred, and one she would very much like to make use of.

The microwave beeped, blood bags finally done. Taking them with her, she descended the steps to the basement.

The place was a den of sorts, with couches and comfortable looking chairs strew around. On one of the couches was Carmilla, still holding Laura to herself. The girl was starting to move, the little twitches that signalized the Vitae did what it should coursing through her. Matska would never admit it, but she felt relieved at the sight.

“Looks like I came just in time,” she said with a small smirk, handing Carmilla one of the blood bags.

Laura’s eyes flew open, zeroing on the blood. Her hands reached for the bag with the usual desperation of the neonates, Carmilla handing it to her immediately. Her hand rested on the back of Laura’s neck as she fed, talking to her slowly and calmly, still holding the girl with her other arm.

Matska merely handed the bags over until Laura’s eyes began to clear, her conscience coming back as the newly made Beast was sated. She looked at Carmilla first, confused but seemingly content where she was. Then she continued to look around, and if Matska’s somewhat spotty memories of her own Embrace where to be trusted, possibly being amazed at how well her eyes could see in the dark room.

Finally childe and sire looked at each other for the first time as such, the blood sympathy making itself know. Mattie could see the realization dawning in honey colored eyes, wide and still somewhat guileless. The girl took a deep breath, breathing reflex was one hard thing to let go of, before speaking.

“I’m not alive anymore, right?” Carmilla gave a shy nod by her shoulder, head bumping into the skin there. Another deep breath. “What happened?”

Matska decided to answer that one. “The idiot cultists decided to sacrifice you to the sushi in the crater; it seems Vordenburg was convinced the thing could be appeased by your death. They got to you before anyone could do anything, do you remember any of that?” Laura nodded.

“Well, Carmilla arrived shortly before they could end their makeshift ritual, they did not find an angry vampire as easy to subdue. But you were too far gone, nothing could have saved you then. So I did the logical thing and turned you,” Matska’s tone was flippant, as if that was just one more chore in her day. Let the girl hate her.

Laura’s eyes turned to Carmilla, the elder vampire’s head hanging low. “There wasn’t any other way?” A shake of the dark head was her answer. “We never really talked about this, and I have no idea how to feel about being turned without even a request, but if the situation was as bad - “

“You were dead,” Carmilla whispered, voice broken. Laura’s arms went around her, allowing Carmilla to tug her closer and rest her head in the curve of her neck.

Matska gave a sigh of relief internally, while rolling her eyes at the couple in front of her. At least one problem had been averted, for the moment.

Laura pulled back a little, with a serious look on her face. “We’ll have to talk about this later. But when you died -“ Her voice caught in her throat.“I would have done anything to bring you back, so,” she shrugged, peace at that front for now.

Then she turned to Matska. “Are the others alright? Did anyone else get hurt?” She was a vampire now, for Caine’s sake, her face should not look like that of a distressed puppy. “Yes yes, those children are safe, I sent some of my people to get them.”

Laura’s voice was concerned “Uhm I’m not sure they would come back with those Corvae guys.”

Matska chuckled “That’s what the tranquilizers were for, dear,” and now the girl looked very concerned.

Carmilla quickly intervened. “They’re alright liebling, don’t worry,” Laura relaxed back into her for a moment, before springing up, eyes wide and gasping.

“Carm, Carm, I can’t feel it anymore, where is it?” She looked panicked, confusingly so. Matska had assumed this reaction would come at the moment she woke, not after their chat. Whatever the reason, Carmilla seemed to understand.

“It’s still in the house, stay here Laura, I’ll go get it. It’s going to be alright.” Again with the soothing voice, running a hand through her hair before laying a kiss to her forehead. “Just stay here with Mattie for a moment, alright? I’ll be right back,” And she was out the door, to get whatever it was that had the girl in such a state.

Matksa got up with a sign, approaching her childe. The girl seemed to have calmed down a little, paying more attention to her surroundings. “Where are we anyways?”

“At one of the buildings used to house visiting professors - “She received a snort and a “really?” from the neonate before continuing. “The apartment is a bit messy right now, so Carm took you here”.

Again with the snorting, she would need to cut that out, Ladies don’t snort. “Translating that from ‘Mattie’ to ‘everyone else’, I’m guessing that means there are pieces of people stuck to the ceiling, right?” It was Mattie’s turn to shrug. “You never saw a furious gangrel before.”

She turned completely to the ancient now, looking serious. “What the hell is this thing I’m feeling, like a pull, to you and to… somewhere? Someone? Is it a vampire thing? Because you turned me?” She was utterly confused, but still curious and more than a bit hostile to her. And still a rambling mess to boot. Joy. Mattie continued, making her exasperation clear.

“It’s called blood sympathy, dear. I’m your sire, and the Vitae running in your veins knows it. It can feel the pull of my other childer, your siblings, too. The two still existing are in torpor now, however, you shouldn’t hear much from them.”

Laura shot her a confused look.

“They’re asleep under the earth,” she clarified.

Carmilla came back down the stairs, carrying a wolf’s pelt in her arms. Matska was very glad she had her back to Laura, because it was her turn to be very confused. And even more so when the girl let out a sob behind her, running to take the pelt into her hands.

“It’s not breathing anymore Carm, it’s not warm,” The girl was full on sobbing now, apparently over an old pelt. And Carmilla seemed to find sense in that reaction, taking Laura into her arms as she wept. It was a long time since Mattie had been this baffled.

As Laura calmed down, she looked at the pelt in her hands, wrapping it around her shoulders and taking Carmilla’s hand, the look in her eyes that of someone who lost a sibling or parent. “Can we go see the others?” Her voice was small and tired, not the energetic tone she was accustomed hearing from the other woman.

And nary was an explanation over all that offered, truly her patience was being tested. “Of course, they should be close by already,” she led them out of the house. Outside, the moon had already risen, only a sliver of it hidden to the Earth.

Laura made a sound behind her, a mix of a gasp and a watery laugh. Matska turned back to find both the younger ventrue and Carmilla smiling wide, looking at something on the girl’s shoulder. Getting closer, she saw what looked like a bright tattoo of a hare on Laura’s shoulder, glowing softly. That had most certainly not been there a moment before.

Raising her eyebrows at the pair, she only got a shake of the head and a “Later” from Carmilla for an answer. Everyone had secrets these days. Not very hard to guess, what the girl had, or could have, been. But a reason for that mark to still be visible would be very much welcome.

Still Mattie was… content right now. Her sister was happy, walking behind her, hand laced with Laura’s and a small smile on her face, a good portion of their problems were ended and the ventrue got a promising childe out of it. She would need training and probably would have a thousand question once she ended her mourning over a piece of leather, but it could have been so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Lacuna Coil song, because ALL of their songs fit the World of Darkness too well.
> 
> Alright guys, so this is a little glossary for WoD terms, since I used a lot more of them this time.  
> Beast: When a human is turned into a vampire, a part of their soul dies. In it's place comes the Beast, who only knows the thirst for blood and self preservation. Every time a vampire falls to their Beast's influence, they come closer to it and farther away from their Humanity. My group house rules that the True Love merit makes it protect the vampires paramour too. We also house rule that merit into the nWoD.  
> Humanity: A vampire's self control, ability to relate to humans, and plainly their sanity. When this reaches zero, a vampire loses all sense of self, truly becoming the monster they are.  
> Ventrue, Gangrel: Vampires are split into clans, with work more like subspecies than family units. A vampire always belongs to their sire's clan. Ventrue are the Lords, fancy vampires who usually are the one's calling the shots, very big on the whole determination thing. Gangrel are the Savages, closer to their Beasts and not caring much for pomp and circumstance, they are wanderers most often then not.  
> Vitae: Vampires don't have blood running through their veins, they have this. It's something else, fueling the undead flesh and being the basis for vampiric abilities.  
> Ghoul: A vampire may feed a mortal with their vitae. The mortal doesn't turn into a vampire, but receives a modicum of their powers. Vitae is highly addictive, making the now ghoul a complete slave to the vampire's wishes. They just need one more fix, is all.  
> Embrace: The act of making a new vampire. The prospective sire drains the person dry and when they are on the brink of death, feeds them their vitae. This is very taxing to the sire, a point of willpower and a dot of humanity are lost automatically when they Embrace someone. After a time, the new vampire will awake, and will be referenced as the childe of their sire.  
> Neonate: Newly Embraced vampires, knows nothing. Elders are vampires over 200-300 years, usually the shakers of this universe, with influence and power abound. Ancient is a vampire who exists for over a millennium. They are the stuff of nightmares.  
> Torpor: Eventually a vampire feels the need, or circumstances are such, that they must fall into torpor. That is a sleeping-like state where they are in stasis. The amount of time they pass in this varies with their power level and age. When they awake, they are ravenous.  
> Masquerade: Don't let the humans know vampires exists. That will only end in bad news  
> Prince: The boss of a Domain, usually a city or some other decently sized territory where vampires and humans live. They are the one's who lay down and enforce laws.  
> Kindred: Vampires. Kine are humans.  
> The stuff with the wolf pelt and the tattoo: I headcanon Laura as wolfblooded, someone who for whatever reason has a connection with Mother Luna and Father Wolf. Wolfblooded have Tells, things and abilities that mark them as such. The pelt was born with Laura, it was alive but not conscious, usually wolfblooded considers it kinda like a sibling. The tattoo only appears under the moon phase the woldblood was born under. It must be exposed to direct moonlight when that is available, or cause great discomfort to the individual.


End file.
